Piknik dan Velcro
by Chrisanne Sakura
Summary: Sebenarnya pada saat anak-anak bermain, saat itulah mereka belajar tentang banyak hal. Dedicated for #FunFactFanfictionChallenge Warn: Shota! Kagami, Kise and Kuroko, OC
**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **slight OOCness** (semoga tidak terlalu banyak) **, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it. Happy reading~!**_

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : Papa Daiki (Aomine Daiki)

Mama Satsuki (Aomine Satsuki)

Shota! Kagami, Kise, Kuroko

Twins! Kagami & Kise (Aomine Taiga & Aomine Ryouta, 5 years old)

Toddler Kuroko (Aomine Tetsuya, 3 years old)

Uncle Seijuurou (Akashi Seijuurou)

Auntie Yuzuki (Akashi Yuzuki, OC)

Hibiki (Akashi Hibiki, OC, 5 years old)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chrisanne Sakura present's

 **A KnB fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Piknik dan Velcro**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for #FunFact Fanfiction Challenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami akan berangkat, Satsuki!"

"Mama! Mama!"

"Mama, cepat!"

"Iya, iya! Tunggu sebentar."

Momoi Satsuki, yang kini berganti nama menjadi Aomine Satsuki karena telah resmi menjadi istri Aomine Daiki, menjalani hari-hari barunya bersama suami dan anak-anaknya (anak angkat Daiki, yang kini menjadi anak mereka). Para malaikat kecilnya. Satsuki tersenyum sambil membenarkan kerah baju Daiki, yang dimanfaatkan oleh yang bersangkutan untuk mencuri kecupan di pipi putih si wanita.

Membuat Satsuki mencubit pelan perut suaminya yang kini menyengir jahil. Pipi Satsuki yang memerah menggembung lucu. Memilih untuk mengabaikan keisengan suaminya, dirinya berlutut untuk membantu ketiga malaikat kecilnya memasang sepatu.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama Taiga dan Ryouta, si kembar tak identik yang aktif dan berisik, untuk kembali masuk sekolah setelah liburan selesai. Si bungsu yang pendiam, Tetsuya juga ikut sibuk. Sejak ketiganya bangun pagi ini, tak ada yang mau diam. Taiga dan Ryouta segera bersiap-siap, nyaris mengaduk-aduk isi lemari pakaian untuk mencari baju favorit mereka. Tetsuya pun tak mau ketinggalan dan mengikuti jejak kedua kakaknya.

Daiki dan Satsuki hanya mampu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah polos ketiganya yang menggemaskan. Hari ini pasangan muda yang baru menikah enam bulan yang lalu itu akan mengantarkan si kembar sekolah, juga sekalian memenuhi panggilan dari pihak sekolah mengenai perubahan beberapa data adminstrasi yang harus kembali dilengkapi oleh pihak keluarga siswa.

"Oke, tinggal Tetsu-kun. Taiga-kun dan Ryouta-kun duluan sama Papa, ya?"

"Siap-ssu! Ayo, Taigacchi!"

"Yosh! Ayo, Ryouta!"

Satsuki mengambil tasnya lalu menggendong bocah berambut biru muda yang sudah siap itu keluar rumah. Ia mengunci pintu rumah lalu bergabung dengan suami dan si kembar yang menunggu di depan pagar.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!"

"Ayo-ssu!"

"Hey, jagoan! Pelan-pelan! Ya, ampun mereka semangat sekali," ujar Daiki sambil mengikuti langkah-langkah si kembar yang sudah mulai berlari mendahului mereka.

"Tentu saja! Hari ini kan hari pertama Taiga-kun dan Ryouta-kun ke sekolah. Sudah pasti mereka semangat." Satsuki menimpali sambil berusaha menjajari langkah mereka.

Tetsuya yang bergelayut di gendongan Satsuki, menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah sang mama untuk meminta perhatian. "Ya, Tetsu-kun?"

"Ma? Tetsuya sekolah?"

Satsuki tersenyum, "Iya, tapi belum sekarang ya? Hari ini kita mengantar Taiga-nii dan Ryouta-nii dulu."

Tetsuya mengangguk dalam gendongan Satsuki. Setelah melewati beberapa blok dari kawasan perumahan mereka, tibalah mereka berlima di sebuah sekolah yang dulu direkomendasikan oleh kakak sepupu Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou, TK Teikou.

Seseorang kemudian tampak menghampiri keluarga kecil itu.

"Halo, selamat pagi Daiki-san, Satsuki-san. _Ohisashiburi._ "

Keduanya mengangguk. " _Hisashiburi_ _desu_ , Aida- _sensei._ "

" _Sensei!_ "

"Oh, halo, Taiga-kun, Ryouta-kun. Bagaimana liburan kalian?"

"Menyenangkan, _sensei!_ "

"Sudah siap untuk belajar lagi kan?

Taiga dan Ryouta mengangguk dengan antusias, sementara Daiki dan Satsuki sedikit kehilangan kata-kata karena Aida sudah asyik bersama si kembar. Taiga dan Ryouta bahkan sudah menyeret sang _sensei_ masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah mereka.

"Aku rasa ini tidak akan lama kan?"

"Papa, berangkat kerja saja sana. Urusan ini serahkan pada Mama," ujar Satsuki sambil mengerling pada suaminya. Mereka membiasakan diri memanggil _papa-mama_ saat anak-anak mereka berada di sekitar mereka. Terutama seperti saat ini, ketika Tetsuya masih dalam gendongan Satsuki.

"Kurasa terlambat sedikit tak masalah. Senior dan atasanku sudah memberi izin untuk hari ini. Toh, aku juga ingin mengantarkan mereka berdua."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita masuk?"

Daiki mengangguk sambil mengambil Tetsuya dari gendongan Satsuki. Perhatian kecil itu membuat Satsuki tersenyum. Ia memang sedikit lelah karena sudah menggendong Tetsuya sejak dari rumah. Pikirnya, akan lebih baik jika Tetsuya digendong, lebih cepat.

Tetsuya sendiri tidak pernah keberatan. Batita sepertinya tidak rewel dan mau digendong oleh siapa pun. Karena ia sendiri selalu menjadi bahan rebutan untuk dilimpahkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama dari keluarganya.

Setibanya di dalam, Aida membawa Taiga dan Ryouta ke ruang bermain untuk bertemu dengan Koganei Shinji, salah satu staff pengajar juga yang kala itu sedang menjaga beberapa anak bermain di sana.

"Koganei- _sensei,_ lihat, siapa yang datang?" ujarnya sambil menuntun si kembar menemui Koganei- _sensei_ dan anak-anak yang lain.

Koganei tersenyum lalu berjongkok di dekat Taiga dan Ryouta. "Ah, halo, Taiga-kun, Ryouta-kun! Apa kabar?"

"Baik, _Sensei!_ " sahut keduanya dengan kompak.  
" _Sensei_ dan teman-teman yang lain sedang bermain lempar bola. Bagaimana, mau ikut?"

Taiga dan Ryouta saling berpandangan sebelum menoleh ke arah kedua orangtua mereka di belakang. Kedua pasang iris berbeda warna mereka menatap Daiki dan Satsuki dengan penuh tanya. Daiki dan Satsuki tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka, mencoba mengisyaratkan agar si kembar mau ikut bermain.

Aida tersenyum melihatnya, "Taiga dan Ryouta bermain dulu dengan Koganei- _sensei_ dan teman-teman ya? Tak apa-apa kan?"

Keduanya kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti Koganei untuk bermain bersama anak-anak yang lainnya. Aida kemudian membawa pasangan muda yang bersama dengan batita itu untuk membantu mereka mengurus administrasi yang diperlukan. Setelah selesai, ketiganya pun keluar diantarkan oleh Aida.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Aida- _sensei._ "

"Sama-sama Daiki-san, Satsuki-san. Ah ya, mungkin saya perlu mengingatkan kembali soal jam anak-anak pulang, supaya salah satu dari anda berdua bisa menjemput Taiga dan Ryouta. Seandainya anda berdua memiliki halangan tolong diberitahukan kepada kami sebelumnya, agar kami bisa menjaga keduanya lebih dulu di sekolah."

Satsuki mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menanggapi penjelasan Aida. "Terima kasih untuk pengingatnya, Aida- _sensei._ Kami pasti akan memberitahukan pihak sekolah jika memang kami memiliki kesibukan sehingga mungkin bisa terlambat menjemput Taiga-kun dan Ryouta-kun."

Aida tersenyum menanggapi. Daiki kemudian mohon diri untuk pamit dari sana.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Aida- _sensei._ "

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa Daiki-san, Satsuki-san. Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya-kun!"

Dengan itu ketiganya berlalu dari hadapan Aida. Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas juga oleh wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian–"

"Tidak perlu, Papa. Aku dan Tetsuya akan pergi ke supermarket sebentar. Persediaan bahan makanan kita sudah menipis. Jadi, tak ada salahnya untuk belanja. Papa juga sudah harus berangkat bukan?"

"Papa kerja?" tanya si kecil Tetsuya sambil memandang ke arah Daiki dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

Daiki tak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambut biru muda anak bungsunya itu. "Iya, Papa akan berangkat kerja. Tapi … setelah mengantar Tetsuya dan mama ke halte bus. Tetsuya jaga mama ya?"

"Siap, Pa!" jawabnya lantang sambil berpose hormat, membuat Satsuki tertawa.

" _Hai', hai'_. Tetsu-kun tolong jaga, Mama ya?"

Ketiganya sampai di halte bus terdekat, yang kebetulan pada saat itu sebuah bus baru saja berhenti di sana. Setelah berpamitan, Satsuki segera naik ke dalam bus bersama dengan Tetsuya. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Dari sana keduanya melambaikan tangan pada Daiki dan dibalas oleh Daiki sebelum yang bersangkutan kemudian menuju ke kantor polisi yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja.

ooOoOoOoo

Satsuki mendorong troli belanjaannya menuju ke stand produk susu. Tetsuya yang duduk di dalam troli menunjuk ke arah rak yang berisikan deretan kotak karton yang berwarna-warni sesuai dengan varian rasa yang dimilikinya.

"Tetsu-kun mau yang vanilla kan ya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan antusias. Satsuki mengambil dua kotak karton susu vanilla ukuran 2 liter dari rak dan menaruhnya di dalam troli lalu mengambil dua kotak karton dengan varian rasa coklat dari deretan rak di bawahnya.

"Untuk Taiga-kun dan Ryou-kun juga Papa," jawab Satsuki saat iris biru muda itu menatapnya penuh tanya. Tetsuya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Nah, semuanya sudah. Kita pulang Tetsu-kun?"

" _Un._ "

"Oke, ayo kita ke kasir dan membayar semua ini!"

Nada dering dari ponsel Satsuki yang berbunyi mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak ke arah tasnya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah nama tampak tertera di layar ponsel miliknya. Satsuki tersenyum sebelum memberi tahu pada Tetsuya untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang menelepon, Tetsu-kun! Paman Sei! Mama angkat teleponnya dulu ya?"

Tetsuya hanya memandangi mamanya itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

" _Moshi-moshi_ … Seijurou-nii?"

" _Satsuki … apakah Sabtu besok kau – kalian sekeluarga ada acara?"_

"Hmm … sepertinya tidak. Ada apa Sei-nii?"

" _Yuzuki ingin tahu apakah kalian bisa ikut piknik –"_

"Yu-chan? Ah! Yu-chan sudah pulang dari New York? Bersama Hibiki-kun?"

" _Ya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan urusannya, juga urusan Hibiki di sana. Mungkin mulai minggu depan Hibiki juga akan masuk ke sekolah tempat si kembar belajar."_

"Benarkah?! Wah, pasti akan menyenangkan sekali! Ah, nanti aku akan memberi tahu Dai-chan dan si kembar dulu."

" _Kau yakin memanggil Daiki begitu saat Tetsuya ada di dekatmu?"_

"Eh?"

" _Kau pasti sedang bersamanya bukan? Aku tahu."_

"Sei-nii … kadang kau menyebalkan, kautahu itu kakak sepupu? Apa kau mau bicara dengan Tetsu-kun?"

" _Tidak, nanti saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk keponakanku yang lucu-lucu itu. Satsuki?"_

Sstsuki tak mengindahkan perkataan kakak sepupunya itu dan malah sudah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga si bungsu. "Tetsu-kun bilang 'halo' pada Paman Sei," ujar Satsuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Halo, Paman Sei."

Terdengar helaan napas sebelum Seijuurou menjawab. _"Halo, Tetsuya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Baik."

" _Bagus. Bisa Paman bicara pada mamamu?"_

Tetsuya melirik Satsuki. "Paman Sei mau bicara sama Mama."

"Oh, oke. Sebentar ya? Ya, Sei-nii?"

" _Hubungi aku kembali saat kau sudah memberi tahu si kembar dan Daiki."_

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk undangannya. Salam buat Yu-chan dan Hibiki-kun. _Jaa ne, Sei-nii!_ "

" _Jaa."_

Tetsuya memandangi Satsuki yang kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Satsuki tersenyum dan mengecup pipi tembam Tetsuya.

"Mama punya kabar bagus, tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama siapa pun sampai waktu makan malam ya, Tetsu-kun? Janji?"

" _Un._ " Mereka saling mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Ayo, kita pulang!"

Keduanya mengantri di kasir. Sampai pada giliran mereka, Satsuki mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya untuk dipindai oleh kasir dan membayar semuanya. Setelah itu Satsuki dan Tetsuya pulang ke rumah mereka.

ooOoOoOoo

Daiki sibuk berkutat di dapur sementara Satsuki sibuk memandikan anak-anak di kamar mandi. Tawa riang mereka terdengar hingga keluar dari kamar mandi membuat Daiki tersenyum. Ia masih belum bisa memercayakan urusan dapur pada istrinya, yang memang – sampai saat ini – belum bisa memasak.

Ya, Satsuki memang sudah sering belajar memasak sejak ia menikah dengan Daiki, ikut kursus memasak juga bahkan, tapi tetap saja Daiki tidak mau ada insiden terjadi di rumah mereka. Terlebih dengan adanya ketiga putranya itu. Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik ia yang meluangkan waktu untuk memasak sampai sang istri tercinta – _setidaknya_ – tahu bedanya berbagai peralatan dapur dan cara menggunakannya dengan aman.

 _Safety first._

Jadi, di sinilah ia menyelesaikan menggoreng kroket untuk lauk makan malam mereka. Daiki belajar memasak begitu masuk akademi kepolisian gara-gara tak mau kalah dengan teman seangkatannya, yang ternyata jago dalam memasak dan basket.

Motto _the only one who can beat me, is me_ –nya masih melekat kuat, sehingga akhirnya membuat Daiki pun tertantang untuk bisa memasak. Yah, meski ia harus sedikit merendahkan diri dan meminta bantuan dari rekan – kalo tak mau dianggap sebagai _budak_ -nya – semasa SMA, Sakurai Ryou.

Daiki tak menyesal, apalagi ketika takdir mempertemukannya dengan tiga bersaudara yang kini menjadi anaknya dan saat itu, ia harus mengurus ketiga putranya seorang diri. Keterampilannya mengolah makanan membuatnya bisa menghemat biaya makan dan biaya kesehatan untuk keperluan ketiga putranya. Daiki tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia sudah banyak berubah.

Satsuki muncul di dapur begitu menyelesaikan tugasnya memandikan ketiga putra mereka – ia sendiri juga sudah mandi. Taiga, Ryouta dan Tetsuya ini sudah wangi dan rapi. Mereka segera menyerbu dapur.

"Papa! Papa!" teriak ketiganya dengan heboh membuat Daiki yang baru saja selesai mengangkat kroket melotot panik.

"Jangan ke sini! Tunggu di sana!"

"Ah, Taiga-kun, Ryouta-kun, Tetsu-kun! Awas, jangan ke papa dulu! Nanti kena minyak panas lho! Sini sama Mama!"

Tetsuya menurut dan segera kembali pada Satsuki, sementara Taiga dan Ryouta memilih memerhatikan Daiki yang mematikan kompor, lalu menjauhkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan membahayakan bagi anak-anaknya – minyak panas, pisau, dan hal lainnya – jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Setelah meletakan kroket-kroket itu ke dalam piring Daiki pun menemui si kembar yang tampaknya masih setia memerhatikan dirinya.

"Hayo … kenapa tidak menuruti perkataan mama?"

Daiki menangkap kedua tubuh mungil itu, menggendongnya di kedua tangannya dan menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan gemas di pipi keduanya secara bergantian. Taiga dan Ryouta terkekeh geli sambil berusaha meronta dari serangan sang papa yang membuat mereka merasa tergelitik.

"Papa, hentikan-ssu! Geli!"

"Ma! Ma! Papa nakal!"

"HEI! Tidak boleh ada yang mengadu!"

"Ahahahaha. Hentikan, Pa! Geli!"

Satsuki mendekati mereka sambil menggendong si bungsu yang menatap kedua kakaknya dengan binar senang yang tersirat dalam sepasang bola matanya. Daiki menurunkan kedua putranya yang segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang mama, sementara ia mengambil Tetsuya dari pelukan Satsuki dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Papa, bau kroket," tandas si bungsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, kontan membuat semua yang mendengar jadi tertawa geli.

"Ha? Tetsu bilang apa? Papa bau kroket? Berani ya? Rasakan pembalasan Papa!" ujar Daiki dengan nada bercanda sambil kembali menggelitiki Tetsuya yang sudah meronta di dalam gendongannya.

"Hentikan kalian semua. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Papa? Sudah berhenti, nanti Tetsu-kun jadi susah makan," ujar Satsuki menengahi.

Daiki pun mendudukan Tetsuya di atas kursi meja makan setelah kembali mengecup sayang kedua pipi bocah yang menggemaskan itu. Tanpa disuruh, Taiga dan Ryouta berinisiatif untuk segera duduk manis di samping adik mereka – Taiga duduk di samping Tetsuya dan Ryouta di sebelah Taiga. Daiki mengapresiasinya dengan mengangkat kedua jempolnya pada si kembar. Membuat kedua bocah kembar tak identik itu tersenyum lebar.

Satsuki membantu Daiki menyiapkan meja makan, membawakan piring-piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk sayur plus lauk-pauk. Keduanya lalu ikut duduk mengelilingi meja makan berbentuk bundar itu. Lalu mengucapkan _'itadakimasu'_ bersama-sama dan acara makan malam di keluarga Aomine pun dimulai.

Tetsuya menarik baju Satsuki untuk meminta perhatian dari sang mama. Satsuki menoleh pada si bungsu yang menatapnya penuh arti. Lalu mereka tersenyum bersama-sama membuat sang kepala keluarga yang tak sengaja melirik ke arah mereka mengernyitkan kening.

Satsuki berdeham membuat tiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu melirik ke arah satu-satunya wanita cantik di keluarga itu. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyampaikan berita yang sejak tadi dirahasiakannya bersama si bungsu.

" _Ne, ne,_ Papa, Taiga-kun, Ryouta-kun … hari Sabtu nanti kita semua diajak piknik oleh Paman Sei, lho!"

"Paman Seijuurou?"

"Betul, Taiga-kun!"

Taiga dan Ryouta saling berpandangan sebelum bersorak girang. Daiki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak kembarnya.

"Ayo, jangan terlalu senang lebih dulu. Taiga dan Ryouta habiskan makanan kalian."

"Siap, Pa!"

"Kuharap kau sedang libur, Papa. Sei-nii menginginkan kita semua untuk bisa memenuhi undangan mereka. Kautahu? Yu-chan dan Hibiki-kun yang meminta."

"Ah? Mereka sudah balik dari New York?"

"Ya. Kabar baik lainnya, Sei-nii maupun Yu-chan dan Hibiki-kun tidak perlu lagi bolak-balik Tokyo-New York setiap liburan tiba."

"Mereka jadi positif pindah ke Jepang?"

"Ya! Bukankah ini kabar baik?"

"Ya, aku setuju. Hmm … Sabtu ya? Aku tidak sedang piket sih. Aku rasa bisa. Aku akan memberi tahu Kapten besok."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menelepon Sei-nii untuk memberitahu kalau kita sudah setuju."

Mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dengan penuh keceriaan. Tetsuya menghabiskan makanannya dengan baik tanpa menyisakan nasi seperti biasanya. Taiga makan paling banyak bahkan lebih banyak daripada porsi makan orang dewasa.

Ryouta sendiri masih kesulitan menghabiskan sayur di piringnya. Ia nyaris menangis saat Daiki menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan wortel dan brokoli miliknya, yang akhirnya mau menghabiskannya setelah dibujuk oleh Satsuki dan pastinya dibantu oleh Taiga.

Setelah selesai makan Daiki mengajak ketiganya untuk bermain di ruang tengah, sementara Satsuki membereskan dan merapikan meja makan dan dapur. Taiga dan Ryouta kembali berulah dan bertengkar gara-gara berebut mainan. Daiki pun berusaha menengahi keduanya, tapi tak berhasil. Ryouta menangis dan berlari ke arah Satsuki.

"Taigacchi, jahat! Mama!"

Daiki mencoba memberi pengertian pada si sulung, tapi yang bersangkutan malah merajuk. Tetsuya yang tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi – tapi merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu – mendekati kakaknya yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya itu dan menarik tangannya meminta perhatian.

"Nii-san."

Taiga berniat tak mengacuhkan adik bungsunya, tapi mata biru besar itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditolaknya. Membuat bocah berambut merah kehitaman itu akhirnya mendesah keras lalu mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dengan gemas sebelum mengajaknya untuk berlari menuju ke dapur. Di sana, Satsuki masih sibuk menenangkan Ryouta yang masih menangis.

"Ryouta…," panggilnya pelan.

Ryouta berusaha menghentikan tangisnya saat mendengar suara Taiga, lalu menoleh ke arah kakak kembar dan adiknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Tetsuya tertawa lalu menghampiri kakaknya yang berambut pirang dan menarik tangannya. Ryouta melepaskan pelukannya pada Satsuki dan mengikuti ke mana adik bungsunya pergi.

Taiga menggaruk belakang kepalanya – ia melakukannya setiap kali merasa gugup – lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Ryouta mengerjapkan iris keemasan miliknya, seolah tak percaya dengan tingkah sang kakak kembar yang biasanya akan sulit sekali meminta maaf. Dirinya mulai tersenyum lebar dan menerjang sang kakak dengan pelukan mautnya. Membuat Taiga tiba-tiba terduduk – _terjengkang_ lebih tepatnya, akibat terjangan si adik – dengan napas yang megap-megap karena dipeluk erat oleh kembarannya itu.

Tetsuya ikut memeluk kedua kakaknya itu. Pemandangan itu membuat Satsuki terkekeh geli, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membantu ketiganya berdiri dari lantai. Sekaligus menyelamatkan Taiga yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan napas akibat pelukan maut adik kembarnya – bukan berarti Taiga tak menyukai pelukan itu. Tak lupa, Satsuki memeluk ketiganya dengan erat sebelum dengan gemas mengacak ketiga rambut berbeda warna tersebut.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi ya?" Ketiganya mengangguk.

Daiki menghampiri mereka dan mengingatkan pada ketiga putranya bahwa sudah waktunya mereka untuk tidur. Ketiganya mengangguk, Tetsuya sendiri sudah menguap lebar. Taiga dan Ryouta segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi mereka. Satsuki menggendong Tetsuya dan membantunya menyikat giginya.

Daiki membimbing si kembar untuk kembali ke kamar mereka terlebih dahulu, dan membantu mereka memakai piyama tidur mereka. Satsuki dan Tetsuya tiba setelahnya dan juga ikut mengganti bajunya dengan piyamanya.

Ryouta yang telah selesai segera menaiki ranjangnya dan menarik selimut kuningnya menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan tenang menunggu saudara-saudaranya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, berbaring di ranjang mereka masing-masing. Taiga melakukan hal yang sama. Tetsuya dibaringkan oleh Daiki dan diselimuti oleh Satsuki.

Mereka berdua bergantian mengecup kening ketiga malaikat kecil mereka itu, lalu saling mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' dan mematikan lampu kamar. Tak sulit menidurkan ketiganya yang memang sudah kelelahan setelah seharian penuh beraktivitas. Satsuki tersenyum sekali lagi saat memandangi wajah damai ketiga putra mereka yang telah terlelap di alam mimpi sebelum kemudian menutup pintu kamar tidur.

"Kautahu? Sampai saat ini aku masih tak percaya dengan keputusanmu waktu itu, Dai-chan. Merawat dan membesarkan mereka bertiga. Sungguh, aku masih terus bertanya-tanya. Tapi, setiap aku melihat wajah damai ketiganya saat mereka terlelap aku tahu … aku tahu kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

Daiki mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memeluk Satsuki, membelai lembut rambut merah jambu wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya itu.

"Yah, aku sendiri juga masih tak menyangka aku berani mengambil risiko ini. Aomine Daiki, si pemalas memutuskan untuk merawat ketiga bocah yang merepotkan. Ayah dan Ibu sampai-sampai berpikir aku sudah gila dan segera menghubungimu untuk menasihatiku. Heh!"

"Hehehe. Yah, aku juga sama. Kupikir kepalamu pasti sudah terbentur keras saat mengejar penjahat waktu itu."

"Mereka bertahan sendirian saat itu, Satsuki. Tetsuya masih begitu kecil. Taiga dan Ryouta bahkan masih tak tahu harus apa, yang mereka tahu mereka harus sembunyi dan bertahan. Aku kagum, kuakui, mereka sangat tangguh. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa jatuh cinta pada mereka–"

"Kau bahkan butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaanmu sendiri, _Ahomine!_ "

"– sehingga aku berani mengambil keputusan untuk merawat mereka. _HEI!_ Aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, jelas? Hanya saja kau selalu menganggapku cuma sebagai teman kecilmu. Aku bisa apa? Dan kau sekarang juga seorang _Ahomine_ , kautahu?"

"Dai-chan!"

"Baiklah-baiklah … aku juga tak mau kena semprot Seijuurou lagi. Cukup sekali aku hampir mati gara-gara berhadapan dengannya demi mendapatkan restunya untuk memilikimu. Sudah jangan merajuk seperti itu, kucium kau nanti!"

Bola mata merah jambu menatap sengit. "Kau bera – umphh!"

Daiki membungkam bibir peach Satsuki, menangkapnya dalam ciuman hangat. Iris biru tua itu menatap penuh jahil, iris merah jambu itu melotot tak setuju, tapi toh Daiki tak mengurungkan niatnya. Malah tiba-tiba menggendong Satsuki ala _bridal style_ dan melesat menuju ke kamar mereka. Tak memedulikan Satsuki yang mendesis tak mau – Satsuki mau menjerit tapi ingat kalau ketiga putranya sudah tidur. Daiki menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

 _Well_ , selamat tidur keluarga Aomine.

ooOoOoOoo

Sabtu pagi itu, kediaman Aomine lebih ribut daripada pagi yang biasanya. Ya, mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat memenuhi undangan piknik bersama keluarga Akashi. Pagi yang hangat dipertengahan musim semi. Semerbak wangi bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran membawa aroma pagi yang berbeda.

Piknik itu juga secara tak langsung menjadi acara _hanami_ , karena mereka setuju untuk menggelar piknik bersama di taman besar Inokashira, di Kichijouji. Akashi sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan tempat yang bagus untuk melihat bunga sakura bersama-sama.

Akashi juga sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk mereka, meminta salah seorang supir keluarganya untuk mengantarkan mobil ke kediaman Aomine sejak semalam. Satsuki sebenarnya menolak tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerimanya, apalagi ketika Yuzuki yang mengintervensi protesnya pada Seijuurou.

Daiki sedang memanasi mesin mobil. Sementara Satsuki sendiri disibukan dengan menyiapkan ketiga putra mereka yang sudah begitu antusias pada acara kali ini, bekal – yang dibuat bersama dengan Daiki, Satsuki sudah bisa menyiapkan sandwich yang _normal_ – dan juga persiapan yang lainnya. Taiga, Ryouta dan Tetsuya sendiri sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk menemui sepupu mereka, Hibiki, beserta paman dan bibi kesayangan mereka.

"Tetsuyacchi, ayo bawa yang ini!" ujar Ryouta sambil mengangkat tas mainan milik mereka. Tetsuya mengangguk dan membantu sang kakak membawa tas tersebut ke dalam mobil.

"Ma? Topi Taiga yang merah di mana?"

"Coba lihat di atas meja di ruang tengah, Taiga-kun."

"Oh, oke."

"Ma! Ryou mau bawa mainan balok yang ini juga, bolehkan Ma?"

"Eh? Bukannya tadi malam kita sudah sepakat untuk hanya membawa mainan yang sudah dipilih dan dimasukan di dalam tas? Itu sudah cukup, Ryou-kun."

"Ta-Tapi, nanti kan main bersama Hibikicchi, nggak akan seru kalau nggak bawa ini juga Ma."

"Hmm … tidak bisa, Ryou-kun. Ryouta sudah janji kan?"

Bocah berambut pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia masih tak setuju dengan sang mama. Satsuki tersenyum lalu berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan putranya itu. Ia menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ryouta ingat kan dengan janji yang tadi malam kita buat? Dan bukankah kita akan bermain di taman? Artinya akan banyak permainan yang bisa kita lakukan bersama-sama nanti. Jadi, baloknya tidak perlu dibawa karena di sana akan ada banyak permainan yang lebih seru."

Iris keemasan itu berusaha mencari kebenaran dengan menatap balik ke iris merah jambu yang memandangnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Senyum lebar kemudian terkembang di wajah polos itu.

"Akan ada banyak permainan?"

" _Un!_ Tentu."

"Yeee! Kalau begitu tidak perlu bawa balok?"

Satsuki menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryouta mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan tas balok-balokan yang dipegangnya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Satsuki nyaris terlonjak saat Tetsuya tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Tetsu-kun?!"

Tetsuya mengangkat kedua tangannya, Satsuki tertawa kecil kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Ia sedikit mengayunkan tangannya sembari berdiri dan mereka berputar, ia membawa si bungsu menari bersamanya. Tetsuya tertawa mendapat perlakuan itu.

Daiki masuk ke dalam dan memanggil mereka semua.

"Taiga! Ryouta! Ayo! Ah, Mama, apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Oh, ya, tentu. Tetsu-kun ikut dengan Papa dulu ya?" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan Tetsuya pada Daiki, Tetsuya menangguk dan ini bergelayut di pundak sang papa.

Taiga dan Ryouta muncul dan berlari ke arah Daiki.

"Ayo, berangkat jagoan!"

Ketiganya bersorak girang. Si kembar bahkan sudah berlari duluan ke halaman depan. Saling berteriak ingin memperebutkan posisi untuk duduk di depan. Daiki menghampiri Satsuki yang membawa tas piknik dan beberapa perlengkapan yang mereka perlukan, ia membantu Satsuki membawakannya dan bersama-sama menuju ke mobil.

Mereka menaruh semua barang bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi. Kemudian Satsuki kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengecek segala sesuatunya sebelum mengunci pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Taiga dan Ryouta agaknya berhasil berdamai dan kini malah memilih duduk di belakang bersama Tetsuya, Daiki sedang memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada ketiganya.

"Ah, Mama pikir kalian akan duduk di depan."

Si kembar menyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih mereka pada Satsuki. Tetsuya hanya menatap mamanya dengan pandangan datarnya yang biasa, meski Satsuki bisa menangkap adanya kegembiraan yang tersirat di sana.

"Semua sudah siap?"

Satsuki dan ketiga anak mereka menjawab bersamaan dengan antusias membuat Daiki terkekeh karenanya. Lalu ia menstater mobil dan menjalankannya. Mereka pun berangkat ke tempat yang telah ditentukan.

ooOoOoOoo

Tiba di taman, Daiki menjalankan mobilnya pelan-pelan ke arah tempat parkir. _Weekend_ membuat Taman Inokashira lebih penuh daripada biasanya, membuat Daiki berputar-putar mencari area parkir yang kosong.

Taiga dan Ryouta sibuk berceloteh tentang apa saja yang menarik perhatian mereka, sementara si bungsu memilih mendengarkan kedua kakaknya dengan tenang. Satsuki menunjuk sebuah area yang masih kosong dan Daiki mengarahkan mobil mereka ke sana.

Dering ponsel yang berbunyi membuat Satsuki mengecek ponselnya. "Ah, ada pesan dari Sei-nii."

"Apa katanya?"

"Mereka baru saja tiba dan sedang menunggu di gerbang depan taman. Kita ke sana juga kan?"

"Tentu."

Satsuki membantu ketiga putra mereka melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil. Daiki segera membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka. setelah mengunci mobil, mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke gerbang taman.

Taiga dan Ryouta berlari kecil sambil sesekali mengajak Tetsuya ikut berlari bersama mereka. Daiki dan Satsuki tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan agar mereka berhati-hati, yang tentu saja tak digubris oleh ketiganya karena sudah terlampau terbawa suasana ramai di taman yang jarang mereka temui sebelumnya. Terlalu bersemangat.

Hal itu membuat Daiki dan Satsuki bergerak lebih gesit agar tidak sampai tertinggal dengan ketiga putra mereka yang sudah terlebih dahulu membaur dengan lautan manusia, yang juga datang ke taman tersebut untuk menghabiskan waktu _weekend_ bersama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Dai-chan! Cepat! Mereka hampir tak terkejar!"

"Tenang Satsuki, mereka tidak akan jauh."

"Tapi Tetsu-kun ikut dengan si kembar! Bagaimana kalau si kembar lupa kalau Tetsu-kun sering sekali terdistraksi dengan hal-hal kecil? Di juga sering menghilang begitu saja…,"

"Tenang, Satsuki. Itu mereka di depan. Percayalah pada si kembar, mereka pasti bertanggung jawab kalau soal si kecil Tetsu."

Satsuki ingin membantah tapi dalam lubuk hati kecilnya ia juga percaya, bahwa Taiga dan Ryouta, tidak akan pernah membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada adik yang paling mereka sayangi itu. Namun sebagai seorang wanita, nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu tetap saja membuatnya merasakan kekhawatiran. Apalagi mereka bertiga sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya.

Di sisi lain, Daiki merasa lega karena keputusan besar dalam hidupnya dengan menjadikan wanita di sampingnya sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Menjadi ibu bagi ketiga putra angkatnya yang masih begitu rapuh. Mereka masih memerlukan kasih sayang, perlindungan, bimbingan dan didikan dari kedua belah pihak, ayah dan ibu. Dan kini mereka berusaha mewujudkannya bersama-sama.

Daiki tersenyum, "Ada Seijuurou di depan, mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Dan benar saja. Saat mereka berdua tiba di depan gerbang masuk taman, Taiga dan Ryouta sedang mengelilingi Seijuurou yang menggendong Tetsuya. Di belakangnya Hibiki menghampiri ayahnya bersama dengan sang ibu. Yuzuki melambaikan tangannya menyapa Daiki dan Satsuki.

"Satsuki, Daiki-san!"

Satsuki melepaskan tas yang dibawanya lalu memeluk Yuzuki dengan erat. "Yu-chan! _Ohisahiburi!_ "

" _Hisashiburi_ , Satsuki. Senang kalian bisa meluangkan waktu hari ini."

"Bibi Satsuki!"

"Hibiki-kun! Apa kabar?"

Anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun itu tersenyum. "Baik. Halo, Paman Daiki, Taiga, Ryouta."

"Yo, Hibiki!"

"Hibikicchi! _Ohisashiburi!_ "

" _Hisashiburi,_ Taiga, Ryouta."

Tetsuya bergerak-gerak minta diturunkan. Seijuurou pun menurunkan keponakannya itu, yang segera berbaur dengan kedua kakaknya dan sepupunya itu. "Tetsuya ingin menyapa juga sepertinya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian Daiki, Satsuki."

"Kami yang harus berterima kasih karena sudah diundang kemari."

"Seijuurou-san, sebaiknya kita masuk. Anak-anak sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain."

"Ah, tentu."

Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke dalam taman. Taiga, Ryouta, Hibiki berlarian bersama Tetsuya menuju ke danau besar di tengah taman. Sebelumnya, Taiga menantang Ryouta dan Hibiki untuk berlomba lari menuju ke tepi danau, yang disetujui oleh keduanya. Tetsuya juga berlari di belakang ketiganya, diawasi oleh Satsuki yang mengekori si kecil karena khawatir.

Hasilnya, Taiga yang pertama tiba, disusul oleh Ryouta dan Hibiki yang tiba bersamaan di posisi kedua dan Tetsuya terakhir tiba di tepi danau – dengan Satsuki mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tempatnya masih ke sana lagi lho~! Bukan di sini."

"Ma, boleh kami naik perahu nanti?"

"Boleh, tapi tidak sekarang ya?"

"Oke!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita menuju ke tempat piknik kita! Ayo ke sana!"

"Ayo!"

Satsuki membimbing mereka menuju ke tempat di mana Daiki, Seijuurou dan Yuzuki berada. Di bagian taman yang dikhususkan kepada pengunjung yang ingin melihat keindahan bunga sakura. Pohon-pohon sakura yang ada tampak begitu terawat sehingga berbunga lebat. Sebagian dari bunga-bunganya yang telah lama mekar berguguran ditiup oleh angin yang berembus. Menjadikan taman itu bernuansa merah jambu dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Tiba di tempat yang telah ditentukan, mereka disambut dengan berbagai makanan yang sudah terhidang di atas taplak piknik yang digelar oleh Daiki dan Seijuurou. Yuzuki sedang menyusun beberapa kotak bekal yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas. Daiki sendiri sedang memindahkan _cooler box_ berisi minuman agar lebih mudah dijangkau saat diperlukan nantinya.

Mereka pun memulai acara piknik mereka. Saling bercanda gurau sambil menikmati keindahan bunga sakura. Menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa, juga memainkan beberapa permainan bersama-sama.

Setelah kenyang, Taiga, Ryouta, Hibiki meminta izin pada orang tua mereka untuk mengajak Tetsuya bermain di arena bermain anak yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Daiki dan Seijuurou memberikan izin mereka dengan catatan mereka tidak boleh main berjauhan, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan penuh semangat oleh ketiganya.

Dengan itu mereka bertiga membawa Tetsuya bermain ayunan.

"Apa tidak perlu diawasi?"

"Satsuki, berhentilah khawatir. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula biarkan mereka bermain-main sampai puas karena memang itu kan tujuan kita piknik?"

"Aku rasa aku setuju dengan Daiki-san, Satsuki. Hibiki jarang bisa bermain seperti ini. Meski Seijuurou-san sendiri tidak pernah mendidiknya terlalu keras, atau menuntutnya ini itu, tapi sepertinya dia lebih suka belajar ketimbang bermain. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan perkembangan psikologisnya kalau dia hanya mengurung diri untuk belajar."

"Aku tak ingin melakukan kesalahan seperti yang _Chichiue_ lakukan dulu. Cukuplah dengan segala kesempurnaan Akashi. Hibiki adalah Hibiki, aku dan Yuzuki sudah berjanji untuk mendidiknya dengan baik tanpa harus memaksanya atau menuntutnya ini dan itu. Makanya, bersama Taiga, Ryouta dan Tetsuya, aku berharap Hibiki lebih bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri."

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Seijuurou-san bertindak kelewat tegas pada Hibiki," ujar Yuzuki sambil bergurau. Membuat Seijuurou tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih, Yuzuki."

"Aku mengerti, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit khawatir bila mereka berada jauh dari pengawasan orang dewasa. Tapi yah, mungkin terlalu khawatir itu tidak baik juga."

"Hmm … mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula bukankah saat mereka bermain itulah mereka bisa belajar banyak hal? Iya kan Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou terkekeh. "Tumben kau bijaksana Daiki. Sepertinya besok akan ada badai."

"Sialan kau, Seijuurou!"

Dan mereka pun tergelak bersama-sama.

ooOoOoOoo

Dari kejauhan mereka memang masih bisa mengawasi keempatnya bermain dengan anak-anak lain di arena bermain taman. Wahana bermain _outdoor_ khusus anak-anak yang disediakan oleh pengelola taman. Ada papan seluncur, ayunan, bahkan jungkat-jungkit, kotak pasir dan permainan lainnya. Tetsuya tampak begitu senang, ia berlari mengejar kedua kakaknya dan sepupunya. Kadang ia yang dikejar oleh salah satu dari ketiganya.

Mereka kemudian ikut bersama anak-anak lain bermain petak umpet. Seorang anak laki-laki sedang berjaga menutup matanya di tengah area taman bermain. Anak-anak yang lain segera bersembunyi. Ryouta bersama Hibiki bersembunyi dibalik bangku taman. Ada yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon, didalam lorong papan seluncur, di bawah tangga papan seluncur, bahkan ada juga yang bersembunyi dibalik keranjang sampah besar yang ada di dekat sana.

Taiga masih belum menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Ia membawa Tetsuya berlari bersamanya ke arah semak-semak.

"5…."

Taiga sedikit panik, hitungan semakin mendekati akhir tapi ia belum juga menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Ia menoleh pada Tetsuya yang napasnya sudah tak teratur karena mereka terus berlari sejak tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Tetsuya capek?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Taiga melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri sebelum kembali menarik adiknya mengikuti langkahnya.

"8…."

"Sini Tetsuya, kita sembunyi di sini," bisik Taiga pada sang adik. Tetsuya mengangguk dan membiarkan Taiga menuntunnya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Mereka bersembunyi di balik perdu-perdu tanaman kembang sepatu yang rimbun. Belum ada bunganya saat itu, hanya dedaunan yang menghijau sejauh mata memandang.

Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar hitungan telah sampai pada angka 10. Keduanya tersenyum, senang meski ketegangan melingkupi hati mereka. Mereka merasa bersemangat. Tak lama seruan-seruan pun terdengar, tanda beberapa anak telah diketahui tempat persembunyiannya dan tertangkap.

Mereka menunggu sampai sepertinya kini semua anak yang ikut bermain telah berkumpul di tengah-tengah taman. Hampir semua anak yang bersembunyi tertangkap.

"Tetsuya masih bisa berlari?" bisiknya pada si bungsu.

Tetsuya menatap balik sang kakak dan mengangguk. Taiga tersenyum.

"Kita bisa menang, tapi Tetsuya harus kuat dan terus berlari bersama Nii-san, Tetsuya mengerti kan?"

" _Un._ "

"Baik, kita siap-siap. Kalau kita tiba duluan di tempat jaga sebelum ketahuan oleh Jun, kita akan memenangkan permainan ini!"

Tetsuya mengangguk, terlihat dari pancaran matanya bahwa ia sangat bersemangat dan tak sabar untuk menang. Mereka berdiri dan bersiap untuk berlari. Taiga menyibak ranting tanaman kembang sepatu agar membuat celah yang memungkinkannya untuk melihat situasi di sana. Tampak Jun, yang berjaga sedang berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Taiga menoleh pada Tetsuya dan mengangguk. Tetsuya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sang kakak. "Siap? 1, 2 … 3!"

Dan mereka berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Menerobos semak-semak, dan heherbaan yang ada untuk mencapai jalan setapak yang mengarah ke area bermain. Beberapa anak yang menyadari kedatangan mereka memberikan teriakan semangat. Mendengar keributan di belakangnya, Jun berbalik dan mendapati Taiga dan Tetsuya berlari menuju tempatnya berjaga. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah mereka.

Sayang, Taiga dan Tetsuya sudah lebih dulu tiba dibandingkan dirinya. Permainan berakhir dengan Taiga dan Tetsuya sebagai pemenangnya. Mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama dan kembali bermain lagi.

Tetsuya memilih duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat sana. Bulir-bulir peluh tampak membasahi wajahnya yang memerah akibat berlari. Ryouta yang menyadari hal itu segera menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Tetsuyacchi kenapa? Capek?"

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mata keemasan Ryouta mengerjap panik, ia mencari-cari sosok kembaran dan sepupunya.

"Taigacchi! Hibikicchi!"

Kedua anak laki-laki berambut merah itu menoleh bersamaan begitu mendengar panggilan panik Ryouta. Mereka segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tetsuyacchi kecapekan. Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita kembali dulu-ssu."

"Ah, oke. Tetsuya bisa jalan _nggak_? Mau _Nii-san_ gendong?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, Taiga pun berbalik dan berjongkok. Memberikan isyarat yang menyuruh Tetsuya untuk naik ke punggungnya. Tetsuya pun naik ke gendongan sang kakak. Mereka berpamitan pada teman-teman mereka dan kembali ke tempat dimana kedua orangtua mereka berada.

Satsuki yang pertama menyadari keempatnya kembali. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Lho? Tetsu-kun kenapa?"

"Kecapekan, Ma."

"Ah, dia tidur. Sini biar Mama yang menggendong Tetsu-kun. Terima kasih Taiga-kun."

Mereka pun berjalan kembali menuju ke tempat dimana Daiki dan lainnya berada. Mereka disambut oleh Yuzuki. Seijuurou dan Daiki sendiri sedang bermain shogi, dengan Seijuurou yang telah mengantongi kemenangan berkali-kali. Mereka menghentikan permainan ketika melihat anak-anak mereka telah kembali.

"Lho? Tetsu tidur?"

"Iya, Taiga-kun bilang Tetsuya kecapekan. Saat digendong oleh Taiga, sepertinya dia sudah jatuh tertidur."

"Lucu sekali dia. Kalian mau jus?"

"Mau!"

Yuzuki menuangkan jus ke beberapa gelas kertas dan membagikannya kepada ketiganya. Ketiganya mengucapkan terima kasih dan kini duduk di sebelah ayah mereka masing-masing.

Satsuki menidurkan Tetsuya di sebelahnya, setelah mengeluarkan bantal kecil dari tas, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut kecil yang memang sengaja disiapkan tadi. Mereka sudah menduga Tetsuya akan tertidur saat piknik karena kelelahan bermain.

"Jadi, kalian bermain apa saja?"

"Tadi kami bermain papan seluncur dan ayunan."

"Iya, Pa. Lalu bermain kejar-kejaran-ssu."

"Setelah itu, ada seorang anak yang bernama Jun mengajak kami bermain petak umpet. Kami ikut bermain."

"Lalu Tetsuya tiba-tiba diam. Sewaktu Ryouta tanya apa dia kecapekan, Tetsuya cuma mengangguk. Jadi, kami kembali."

"Oh,begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryou-kun, Hibiki-kun … kalian bersembunyi di mana? Kenapa banyak biji bunga dandelion di rambut kalian?" tanya Satsuki sambil menunjuk ke rambut mereka.

Bola mata keemasan dan hijau saling beradu pandang sebelum melirik ke atas. Berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kepala dan rambut mereka masing-masing meski hal itu tidak mungkin. Kedua pasang tangan kecil pun menggapai-gapai kepala masing-masing.

Beberapa biji bunga dandelion yang ujungnya berwarna keputihan tampak tertempel di rambut mereka. Satsuki membantu keduanya membuang biji-biji bunga dandelion yang menempel di kepala mereka.

"Hehehe. Di balik bangku taman, Ma."

"Mungkin di dekat bangku tersebut ada rumpun dandelion. Makanya rambut mereka penuh dengan bijinya."

"Dandelion itu apa?"

"Dandelion itu tanaman yang bunganya berwarna kuning. Saat bunganya sudah menjadi tua, bunganya akan berubah menjadi putih."

"Kenapa berubah menjadi putih, Paman Sei?"

"Supaya bunga dandelion bisa bertambah banyak, karena bunga yang berubah menjadi putih itu sebenarnya adalah benih-benih dari bunga dandelion itu sendiri. Nah, benih-benih bunga dandelion itu kemudian akan menjadi tanaman dandelion yang baru saat benih itu jatuh ke tanah. Kalian tahu? Saat bunga dandelion yang tua berubah menjadi putih, benih-benihnya akan menjadi sangat ringan sehingga angin dengan mudah meniupkan mereka supaya tersebar untuk kemudian jatuh ke tanah dan tumbuh menjadi tanaman dandelion yang baru."

"Oh." Kedua anak itu menganggguk mendengarkan penjelasan ayah dan paman mereka.

"Tadi memang ada bunga berwarna kuning di dekat tempat kita bersembunyi, kan Ryouta?"

"Iya-ssu. Ternyata bunga kuning itu namanya dandelion."

Daiki melirik ke arah Taiga yang sejak tadi tampak sibuk sekali dengan sepatu dan ujung celananya.

"Taiga? Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang lengket di sepatu dan ujung celanaku, Pa. Terasa sakit dan agak gatal kalau terkena kulit."

"Eh? Coba Papa lihat."

Taiga pun berdiri dan menghampiri Daiki. Telunjuknya terarah pada sesuatu yang berukuran kecil dan menempel di ujung celana dan bagian kancing berperekat di sepatunya. Banyak sekali. Ia terlihat tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Ini Pa. Susah sekali dibuang," keluhnya sambil kembali berusaha membuang benda kecil yang lengket itu.

Daiki segera membantu putra sulungnya itu untuk membuangnya. Di sisi lain Seijuurou tersenyum saat menyadari benda kecil yang melekat pada celana dan sepatu Taiga.

" _Ara?_ Kalian ini mainnya di mana sih? Kok bisa sampai dilengketi oleh biji-biji tanaman seperti itu?" celetuk Yuzuki sambil ikut membantu membuang biji tanaman tersebut dari celana dan sepatu Taiga.

Satsuki tertawa kecil. "Tadi benih bunga dandelion, sekarang benih gobou*. Kalian ini benar-benar deh."

Netra merah Taiga menatap ke arah Daiki dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Pa, gobou itu apa?"

"Gobou itu sejenis tanaman juga. Nama lainnya adalah burdock*, tanaman ini dikenal dari bijinya yang memiliki duri seperti ini. Sama seperti bunga dandelion, gobou juga selalu menyebarkan benihnya supaya di tempat lain bisa tumbuh tanaman gobou yang baru. Bunga gobou berwarna ungu. Bedanya dengan dandelion adalah perantaranya, jika dandelion memanfaatkan angin yang berembus untuk membuat bijinya tersebar, maka gobou memanfaatkan makhluk hidup lainnya untuk membantunya menyebaran benih-benih tanamannya. Makanya ia sering ditemukan melekat pada bulu-bulu hewan atau pakaian kita."

"Dan hebatnya lagi, akar gobou bisa dimasak menjadi tumisan yang enak lho," tambah Yuzuki.

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu menatap kedua orang tua mereka dengan penuh ketertarikan dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan pada mereka.

"Jadi, saat biji itu menempel di sepatu Taiga, sebenarnya Taiga membantu tanaman itu untuk tumbuh lagi?"

"Hahaha. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu, Nak."

"Tepatnya, tumbuh di tempat yang baru. Ah ya … Paman punya cerita lain tentang gobou. Apa kalian mau mendengarnya?"

"Papa, punya cerita lain? Aku belum pernah dengar," ujar Hibiki sambil mendekati Seijuurou dan bermanja-manja dengannya. Seijuurou memeluk Hibiki dan membiarkannya duduk dipangkuannya, sementara Ryouta dan Taiga menggeser duduk mereka hingga mendekati dirinya.

"Kalian tahu tentang kancing berperekat seperti pada sepatu yang kalian kenakan bukan? Namanya adalah Velcro."

"Velcro?"

"Ya, benar. Velcro merupakan sejenis kancing yang terdiri dari dua lembar, yang satu merupakan tempat untuk merekat, berupa benang-benang yang halus dan lembar yang lain merupakan kancing yang memiliki pengait-pengait kecil. Dan bila dibuka ia akan memiliki bunyi sobekan yang khas, seperti ini," ujar Seijuurou sambil membuka tali sepatu Taiga. Terdengar bunyi _Srak!_ yang kuat, lalu ia memasangkannya lagi, "kancing seperti ini juga tidak hanya digunakan di sepatu kalian. Ada juga yang menggunakan kancing berperekat ini untuk alat-alat kedokteran, dan peralatan lainnya. Ingat kan alat yang mengukur tekanan darah yang sering digunakan oleh dokter?"

Si kembar dan Hibiki kini mengerutkan kening mereka hingga alis mereka tampak seolah saling bertautan. Membuat para orang dewasa terkikik geli karena tingkah polos mereka.

"Taiga ingat sewaktu Tetsu-kun harus dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu? Bukankah Paman Midorima waktu itu memakainya?"

Netra merah itu berbinar senang. "Ah, alat yang itu ya Ma?! Yang dipakainya di tangan?"

Satsuki mengangguk. Kerutan di kening Ryouta semakin dalam, sementara Hibiki tersenyum seperti mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Aku tahu, Pa! Aku tahu!"

"Apa Hibiki?"

"Tensimeter, kan Pa?"

"Betul. Itu salah satu bentuk penggunaan Velcro."

"Ryouta _nggak ngerti-ssu_. Hubungannya tanaman gobou sama Velcro apa Paman Sei?" Bocah berambut pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sabar Ryouta. Biarkan pamanmu selesai bercerita."

Ryouta berdiri mendapatkan Daiki lalu menirukan tingkah sepupunya dan duduk dipangkuan sang papa. Seijuurou tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Penemu Velcro adalah seorang warga Swiss yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan. Orang itu bernama George deMestral. Ketika ia berada dalam perjalanan kembali ke kotanya, ia baru menyadari kalau jaket yang dipakainya terdapat banyak biji-biji rumput liar yang menempel sangat kuat. Ada yang tahu kita-kira nama biji rumput liar yang menempel pada jaket deMestral-san?"

"Gobou kan, Paman?"

"Bagus, Taiga. Tepat sekali. Biji-biji tanaman gobou melekat kuat di jaket milik deMestral-san. Sehingga deMestral-san cukup kesulitan saat mengambil biji-biji gobou tersebut dan membuangnya. Hal itu deMestral-san bertanya-tanya, 'Kenapa biji gobou ini begitu lengket? Apa yang membuatnya menempel di pakaian sangat kuat?' seperti itu. Karena penasaran, deMestral kemudian mengumpulkan biji-biji gobou tersebut dan menggunakan mikroskop untuk meneliti dengan seksama."

"Mikroskop yang seperti punya Mama?"

"Hn?"

"Ah, ya, benar. Seperti yang ada di ruang kerja Mama. Kita pernah menggunakannya untuk melihat benda yang lebih kecil supaya lebih jelas. Ingat dengan sel dari daun yang kita gambar waktu itu?"

Hibiki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mama punya peralatan yang aneh-aneh dan keren. Nanti kalau Taiga dan Ryouta ke rumah akan kutunjukkan."

"Tapi harus dengan pengawasan Mama ya?" ujar Yuzuki sambil mengelus pelan rambut merah Hibiki. Hibiki mengangguk setuju.

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya. "Mikroskop itu seperti kaca pembesar ya?"

"Kira-kira sepeti itu Taiga. Cara kerjanya seperti kaca pembesar karena mikroskop memang digunakan untuk melihat benda-benda yang sangat kecil, yang sulit diperhatikan hanya dengan melihat begitu saja atau juga dengan menggunakan kaca pembesar biasa."

Taiga mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Di saat yang bersamaan Tetsuya menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan terjaga. Satsuki memberi tepukan sayang yang menenangkan di punggung si bungsu. Namun, kelopak mata Tetsuya perlahan membuka, perlahan ia bangkit berdiri dan masih dalam keadaan sempoyongan menghampiri Satsuki dan memeluknya.

"Tetsu-kun sepertinya masih bermimpi," ujar Satsuki sambil menimang Tetsuya dalam dekapannya. Semuanya tergelak, sementara Tetsuya masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Tak begitu memerhatikan mengapa orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa.

Taiga menggenggam jemari Seijuurou, bola mata berwarna merah yang nyaris serupa dengan miliknya itu berkilat penuh tanya. Penasaran. Membuat Seijuurou menghentikan tawanya lalu berdeham kecil.

"Oke, sampai di mana tadi kita? Ah, ya. Mikroskop. DeMestral-san kemudian meneliti biji-biji yang dibawanya itu dengan Mikroskop dan menemukan bahwa bentuk permukaan biji yang menyerupai kait tersebutlah yang menyebabkan mengapa biji tersebut dapat menempel erat di jaket."

"Kait? Seperti kail pancing Pa?"

"Benar, Hibiki. Pada biji gobou, kaitnya tak cuma satu, melainkan banyak sekali. Mungkin tak begitu terlihat jika kita melihatnya langsung seperti ini," kata Seijuurou sambil memperlihatkan sebuah biji yang tadi sempat diambilnya dari ujung celana Taiga, "tapi bila menggunakan mikroskop akan sangat jelas kalau kait-kait kecil seperti mata kail itu menyelimuti keseluruhan permukaan biji ini. Seperti yang tadi dijelaskan oleh papa kalian, Taiga, Ryouta, biji itu kemudian melekat pada bulu hewan yang tak sengaja menabrak tanaman tersebut – atau seperti kejadian tadi, menempel di celana dan sepatu Taiga – itu semua adalah bagian dari rencana alam supaya gobou bisa menyebarkan bijinya dan kemudian menjadi tanaman yang baru di tempat yang baru pula.

"Dari apa yang ditemukannya itu, deMestral-san akhirnya berpikir bagaimana seandainya jika sistem yang berdasarkan pola biji-biji gobou itu kemudian dapat dirancang sehingga dapat lebih berguna dan bukannya menyusahkan. Dari situlah kemudian deMestral-san merancang pembuatan kancing perekat ini."

"Wah, keren!"

"Tapi Paman … kenapa namanya tidak kancing berperekat saja-ssu? Kenapa harus disebut Velcro?"

"Karena Velcro merupakan gabungan dari dua kata yang menggambarkan masing-masing fungsi dari kancing rekat tersebut, Ryouta. Ingat penjelasan Paman yang pertama tadi bahwa Velcro terdiri dari dua lembar bagian kancing yang berbeda?" Ryouta mengangguk, "DeMestral mengatakan bahwa Velcro berasal dari kata dalam bahasa Perancis, yaitu _velours_ atau _velvet_ (yang artinya beludru) dan _crochet_ (yang artinya pengait). Nama ini kemudian dipatenkan pada tahun 1955. Awalnya, Velcro dibuat dari bahan katun yang kemudian seiring perkembangannya dalam industri, pembuatan Velcro diganti dengan menggunakan bahan nilon dan polyester."

"Jadi, tali sepatu Taiga dibikin dari nilon ya Paman?"

"Ya, tali sepatu Taiga yang bentuknya kancing berperekat itu dibuat dengan bahan nilon dan polyester."

"Wah, ternyata tanaman gobou keren sekali ya? Bisa menginspirasi deMestral-san untuk membuat kancing-ssu. Ryouta juga ingin seperti deMestral-san, Papa!"

"Kalau begitu Ryouta-kun harus banyak belajar ya?"

"Pasti-ssu!"

"Hibiki mau seperti Papa menjadi pemain shogi profesional."

"Kalau begitu Hibiki harus latihan bersama Papa setiap hari."

"Siap, Pa!"

"Huh! Kalau Taiga mau jadi yang nomor satu se-Jepang! Jadi, nggak akan ada yang ngalahin Taiga!"

Gelak tawa kembali terpecah ketika Taiga yang polos berujar dengan lantang tentang cita-citanya. Seijuurou terkekeh geli, sementara Satsuki dan Yuzuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Tak menyangka bahwa Taiga _akan_ meniru papanya.

Daiki sendiri sudah gemas dengan tingkah putra sulungnya itu dan sedang mengacak-acak rambut Taiga.

"Itu bagus, Taiga! Tapi yang nggak kalah penting, supaya Taiga bisa jadi nomor satu se-Jepang, Taiga juga harus rajin belajar ya?"

Taiga mengangguk senang dan melebarkan senyumnya. Mereka pun kembali bermain, mengobrol dan bercanda. Menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa hari itu dengan sebaik-baiknya bersama orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Ditemani semilir angin yang berembus dan guguran helai-helai kelopak mahkota bunga sakura, acara piknik mereka hari itu adalah acara piknik yang sempurna.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Halo, minna-san! Fic ini dibuat dan didedikasikan untuk FunFact Fanfiction Challenge yang diselenggarakan oleh Yukira Kamishiro-san. Terima kasih, Yukira-san (^_^).

Tadinya akan membuat funfact dari makanan, tapi entah kenapa gara-gara melihat sebuah fanart dimana Aomine yang dewasa sedang menggendong Kagami, Kise dan Kuroko yang masih kecil, aku jadi pengen bikin fic tentang keluarga yang sedang piknik, dan tak sengaja membahas mengenai rumput liar dan Velcro.

Sumbernya berasal dari Wikipedia, beberapa web lain dan buku Serendipity karya Royston M. Roberts. Ada banyak funfact dalam buku ini lho, dan Velcro hanya salah satunya. Teman-teman harus baca! XDD #promosi Oh ya, tanaman gobou yang dimaksud di sini adalah tanaman burdock, dalam bahasa Jepang lebih dikenal dengan nama gobou atau gobō, dari genus Arctium dan nama spesiesnya _**Arctium lappa**_.Sangat enak dibuat tumisan, lho~#winked

: / / en . wikipedia wiki / Velcro

: / / en . wikipedia wiki / Arctium

: / / en . wikipedia wiki / ArctIum(underscore)lappa

(semoga linknya bisa muncul, dan _just remove the space between, please_ )^^

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena teman-teman sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Aku masih belajar, sehingga kesalahan mungkin masih ada meski aku berusaha meminimalisirnya. Karena itu mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang ada. _Nah, minna-san, doumo arigatou gozaimasu, jaa ne!_ (^_^)/

Love and Peace,

Chrisanne Sakura


End file.
